


Morality Mindset

by RedWolf_RoseEden



Series: Heros and Villains (and Chaos God Remy) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf_RoseEden/pseuds/RedWolf_RoseEden
Summary: That time Patton got captured by Draconia
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Heros and Villains (and Chaos God Remy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Morality Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a backstory thing for a superhero AU I'm working on! I'm posting this first because 1) it's done 2) it can pretty much stand alone. There will be more, and hopefully less heart-rending additions to this AU in the future.

Patton woke up to pain. His shoulders screamed, and there was a cutting pressure on his wrists. He realized his hands were cuffed above him, and he was half-hanging by them, kneeling on the floor. His head spun, and the smoothness of his mask still over his face was a small comfort, considering it *could not* be removed. 

Patton's mask interlocked, a domino style around his eyes, vaguely blue tinted lenses covered his eyes, shielding them from his wind. The front half locked to a band that went around his head. There was a sensor by his jaw to release it, but Patton hadn't wanted to risk losing it in a fight. Having something locked around his head freaked Logan out to no end so his mask was more standard, but Patton found it kind of comforting. 

Plus, his lenses also replaced his glasses. Logan just wore contacts to superhero stuff, but Patton couldn't tolerate them. If Patton lost his mask, he was effectively blind to all but the vaguest shapes and colors. He knew the Navy-and-Black Logan blur, and was fairly sure he could figure out a Princey-blur, but he didn't want to chance it. 

His identity was safe but he very much was not. Wind wouldn't get him out of this, it wasn't delicate enough.

He realized he wasn't alone when he heard footsteps tapping against concrete. He opened his eyes to see a concrete floor, and lifted his head to find a familiar villainess. He slipped into his more heroic mindset like pulling on a sweater. Morality is brave. Morality isn't concerned by being chained up in what looks like an abandoned warehouse. 

Morality would be fine.

"Draconia!" He said with all the cheer he could muster. "I haven't seen you in ages? I hope you haven't been setting anything on fire lately." He thought he managed his iconic _Disappointed Dad_ voice he often lectured villains with. "I was hoping you'd retired kiddo."

Draconia sneered. "Morality, still as sickening as ever." 

Morality pouted. "Well that's not nice." 

Draconia growled. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked instead. 

Morality shrugged, hiding a wince at the pain the movement caused his shoulders. "I assume the usual, my identity, to see me and my partner suffer, get us out of the way of your big scheme, maybe you want to try and brainwash me, honestly villain monologues get repetitive." He knew he was baiting her, that it wasn't smart, but really, what was she going to do to him? Leave him in an uncomfortable position until Logan came and found him? Monologue his ear off? It wasn't going to be comfortable, but he could wait her out. 

Draconia hissed a laugh. "You're right, little hero." She stepped closer, using the tips of her taloned gloves to lift his head up. "I want to see you and Logic suffer. I want you gone. And I want your name. And I want you to break." With that ominous sentence, she turned on her heel and left.

Morality called after her "What, scared to get your hands dirty?" 

Draconia paused in the doorway, and turned to give him a crimson smile. "Exactly." 

As she left a man came in with a tray on wheels, and Morality watched him in confusion. The man picked up a knife, and Morality's confusion morphed into trepidation. "Well hello there. I don't think we've met! I'm Morality. It's nice to meet you…" Morality trailed off, hoping to prompt the man to speak, but the man said nothing, just approached with the knife. Morality flinched as the man pulled the collar of his suit away from his neck. The man used the knife to cut down, the top half of Morality's suit coming away. Through the sudden gripping fear Morality wondered what that knife was made of, to cut through his suit so easily.

He didn't have time to wonder long. Done with the shirt, the man walked behind Morality, and Morality jumped to his feet as best he could, sudden urge to get _away_ not show his back to this man. 

He was starting to have a horrible feeling about what was going to happen. The man grabbed his hair, and Morality briefly froze on instinct before kicking out at the man. He was _not_ just going to sit there and let the man do… whatever it was he was going to do that involved a knife and a rolling tray of things Morality didn't want to look at. He was a _superhero_ damn it. 

One of the kicks hit home, and the man let go of Morality's hair with a curse, jumping back out of range. The man's eyes glinted calculatingly, and Morality watched him, on guard, breathing hard though he'd barely done anything, his arms trembling from the change of position in his shoulders, the rest of him trembling from something between fear and adrenaline. 

The man walked over to the tray and picked up… a long, thin stick? It didn't look like much. Morality wasn't sure what to brace for as the man walked back over with it. The man tried to walk behind him, but Morality kept turning, having enough slack to do so. He was _not_ going to show that man his back as long as he could still move away. The man only tried circling a few times before realizing he wasn't going to get to Morality's back, and gave up, facing Morality. 

Morality took a deep breath as the man swung the stick with _intent _, and bit his lip as it hit his upper arm, creating an instant welt. It _hurt_ far more than he would have expected. He tried to dodge the next strike but there was only so far he could go but still he tried, arms held right to his chest with the slack of the chain, dancing away from the strikes even as he felt blood start to drip down his arms.__

__Eventually the man seemed to get bored of the stick, and returned to his tray. Morality couldn't look away, couldn't bring himself to believe it was better he didn't know what was coming. He. He knew they meant to torture him, now. He hadn't believed they'd stoop to that, but he couldn't delude himself any more. They meant to torture him until he gave them his and Logan's identities._ _

__Morality just hoped he could withstand it. Logan was coming. Logan would save him._ _

__Morality just had to wait._ _

__The waiting mindset allowed time to slip by, one pain slipping into another, Morality still not showing the man his back. His arms and legs were covered in marks, rips in the pants of his suit where things had cut through, bruises where they didn't. His sides burned and his chest had a few marks, but he'd held his arms in front of himself for the most part, protecting his front. He was shaking in pain and fear and the man hadn't even spoken to him yet. There was no banter, nothing but silent intimidation._ _

__He didn't cry._ _

__When Morality fell back to his knees the man grinned. He was getting close. Moving quickly, the man pinned Morality's legs. For the first time he saw the expanse of unmarked skin that was the superhero's vulnerable back, and he heard the superhero take a ragged breath as he reached to touch, flinching as the man's touch palm spread over his shoulder blade. "Don't touch me." Morality said, voice hoarse, but quiet. The man ignored him, continuing to touch without pain._ _

__" _Stop._ " Morality tried to put a little more force behind his words, trying to squirm away. The man grabbed the back of his neck, and tears welled up in Morality's eyes. The sound of a blade was almost welcome, and he flinched hard at the cold touch, but it was somehow better than the hands. _ _

__When a hand reached to touch his mouth, Morality snapped. " _No!_ "_ _

__Morality _blazed._ He cried as the handcuffs around his wrists melted, dripping in little drops down his arms, his skin glowing bright and hot and burning like iron from a forge, supersuit vaporizing, his mask somehow unscathed, even as everything else touching him burned to ash. His tears were icy, the only cool thing around him. The man screamed, running, burned just as everything else was._ _

__Logan followed the screaming of the burning man. Draconia had fled when she realized she had been discovered, and Logan was left try and find Morality on his own. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he was going the right way. Those weren't his partners' screams but he didn't exactly have anything else to go off of._ _

__He found a steel door, leading to what should be another machine room. He opened it to find a man on the floor, _screaming_ , hands burned to the floor, and his partner curled into a ball in the middle of the room, glowing and bare, surrounded by scorch marks. Logan could faintly hear his partners' sobs over the man's screaming, and approached Patton slowly. "Morality." He said softly. _ _

__Blue lens covered eyes looked up quickly. Logan's power was cataloguing data at incredible speeds- noting Morality's injuries, his state, the fact Logan would need to find him something to cover up with. Logan noticed recognition in Morality's eyes, and the glow cut off like someone flicking out a light, and Morality collapsed._ _

__\--_ _

__Morality woke up in pain. Everything hurt, his skin felt like the world's worst sunburn on top of bruises and cuts and marks. Every breath pulled at the broken skin on his sides. The world was fuzzy at the edges in the way that meant he was on painkillers, and the fact he could feel the pain through them was distressing. Morality couldn't feel his mask on his face, but clung to his hero mindset anyway, grasping for it like a child reaching for their favorite blanket._ _

__He was laying on something soft, and the familiar texture of pilled fleece told him he was covered by that massive fluffy blanket Logan had bought last fall, and mistakenly washed, the fleece clumping, but it was still soft so they used it. Once he placed that he realized he was most likely in his bed, and was probably safe._ _

__He opened his eyes and giggled at the pretty lights along the ceiling. He had puppy eyed Logan into helping him put up fairy lights when they first move in, and right now the sparkles fascinated him. He felt the pull of bandages on his arms as he went to move them, and realized he had been bandaged up. Logan had saved him._ _

__Logan had saved him, and he was safe._ _

__He was safe, right?_ _

__Morality made himself sit up, scanning the room. It was his bedroom. The window was closed and locked and the door to the main room was almost completely closed and he couldn't hear Logan moving around._ _

__Suddenly the room felt too big, too exposed, and he gingerly got to his feet, dragging his blanket with him into the closet, arranging himself so he could watch out the barely open closet door. He felt safer in there. A distant part of him realized he was being silly, that sitting on the floor in the closet was just aggravating his injuries and wasn't actually safer, but the small, hurt, scared corner of his mind insisted otherwise._ _

__He wrapped himself back up in the blanket and settled in, relaxing slightly. He wondered where Logan had gone to. It wasn't like him to leave if Patton was injured._ _

__Worry seized Morality. What if Logan was hurt? What if he had tried to go back and fight the villains? What if they had found Logan and took his mask and knew where to find them and what if they were hurting him right now?_ _

__Morality's breaths were coming too fast, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he was _so damned scared_._ _

__When he heard the front door open he froze, world going even fuzzier, scarcely able to breathe. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, could only brace._ _

__\--_ _

__Logan had begged off the police report initially on the grounds he needed to tend to his partner, but they wouldn't let him avoid it for too long. So, with Patton sleeping peacefully, Logan had gone to the station._ _

__He described how Morality had been taken in the fight, how it took exactly six hours and nineteen minutes to teach down Draconia's hiding place and find his partner._ _

__He gave them a detailed, itemized list of Morality's injuries, and indicated the burned man had likely been the perpetrator at Draconia's orders._ _

__He blamed the man's burns on Draconia, fire was in her power and it would hardly be the first time she had permanently scarred an underling. They had no reason not to believe him. Wind isn't a burning power, neither is Android._ _

__Finally, statement given, he was free to go. It was part of the superhero agreement of the city. They debrief after major events. Raiding a supervillain base is major. Logan understood, but right then he just wanted to get back to Patton._ _

__Logan opened the door to a quiet apartment, and immediately went to go check on Patton. Logan hoped he was still asleep, but half expected him to be awake, wondering why Logan hadn't been there when he woke up._ _

__He did not expect to find Patton having a panic attack in the closet._ _

__Logan knelt down a bit away from the closet. "Patton." He called gently. His partner didn't seem to hear him. "Patton it's me. It's Logan. You're safe. I'm safe. Can you breathe, Patton? Breathe for me sunshine." Logan kept talking coaxingly. He had a thought to put on calming music or something to draw out Patton, but didn't want to risk a negative reaction. So he sat outside the closet and talked soothing nonsense until Patton uncurled._ _

__\--_ _

__Morality heard talking, but it was distant, drowned out by his own fears._ _

__But the voice didn't leave._ _

__And Morality followed the voice out of the panic and fear. The voice was Logan. Logan was safe. He was safe._ _

___Patton was safe._ _ _

__Patton flung himself out of the closet, ignoring his injuries to tackle-hug Logan, crying into the other hero's shirt._ _

__They were safe._ _

__They would be okay._ _


End file.
